


Blood

by KawaiiKozume



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Blood Kink, Other, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:55:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22028926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiKozume/pseuds/KawaiiKozume
Summary: You escort your God on a meet up where you're both taken by surprise due to some, distractions.
Relationships: Troy Calypso/Reader
Kudos: 32





	Blood

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't all that horny, it's just bloody.

In hindsight, you probably should have known that the entire thing was a set up for an ambush. But in the moment you were just so excited to be accompanying one of the twins on a mission. It took some reassurance from Troy to Tyreen beforehand, but there was a reason he chose you. You were skilled in combat and usually kept a clear head. Which made it all the more difficult to explain what happened to Tyreen when the two of you returned to the Shaks.

You and Troy had taken the tactical as far as it would then got out to walk. You shifted the rifle in your grasp and scanned the horizon for a threat against the man. As time drew on, Troy got closer and closer until you could breathe in the scent of him. He smelled earthy and there was something that could only be called power to it.

“Is this your first escort?” He had asked. You glanced at him and his mouth quirked into a smirk.

“Yes, I usually only do assassinations.” You respond. By now you two had reached a sheet of metal that was propped against a wall of rock.

“Oooh, super tough then. Unclean soul and all that.” He teased. You rolled your eyes but couldn’t help the smile that formed on your lips.

“Don’t really think about it much.” You said. He hummed then pinned you with a look.

“What do you think about?” He asked.

“You.” You had said before you could think about it. Silence filled the closing space between you too and you flushed pink. He stopped and you looked up from the ground to scan the area.

“What is it?” You asked focusing back on your job. You turned your gaze to him and found him looking back, brows furrowed.

“Look, I didn’t think that was going to bother you that much. I’ll try to stop, I guess.” You said trying to make peace. He shook his head and stepped towards you. You took a step back. Was he really going to attack you for saying you thought about him?

“What about me do you think of?” He rasped. You were confused by the question but answered it.

“Many things. How you’re very powerful. I think about your eyes and your muscles and wonder about your arm.” He hummed and took another step. You tried to step back but was met with rock pressing against you.

“That it?” He asked. You kept quiet and he stepped into your space. He pushed the gun between you two down and you let it hang from it’s strap.

“Do you fantasize about me?” He murmured bringing his left hand up your arm. You ignored the goosebumps starting to cover your skin.

“Maybe.” You said slightly breathless. You were watching him for reactions from the moment he touched your arm. He watched his hand trail up your shoulder and he met your eyes The blue was piercing and you could feel your desire to kiss him swell again. Something about the raw power and promise in his eyes had gotten your attention since you showed up in the Shaks.

“Does it go something like this?” Troy asked as his hand gripped your jaw and he pressed closer to you joining your lips. You breathed sharply as his weight pressed you against the rock. Your eyes shut and you brought your hands to tangle in his hair. It was coarse and you got caught on a knot as your hand slipped through it. The small catch cause him to growl and he licked across your lips. You gave him the access he asked for and gasped as he licked his way around your mouth. His leg made its way between yours and he pushed it into your core. He pulled back and moved his arms to cage you between him and the wall. You refused to let your hands leave his hair.

“I’ve wanted to kiss you for a bit.” He whispers against your neck before kissing his way up you. His hand comes down to find its way under your shirt and you jolt at the light brushing of his fingers against your chest. He finds your lips again and you’re lost in him.

Then you heard a gun click behind him. You opened your eyes and looked past him to see a masked bandit holding the barrel of a gun against the back of Troy’s head.

“If you’re too busy, well, sorry but your head would look nice outside my tent.” He said. You took in the growing number of bandits ranging from psychos to a single goliath. Troy never took his eyes off of you so when you slowly moved for your rifle he responded.

“Sorry to hear that. I don’t think that’s how it’s going to work for you.” You managed to get your finger on the trigger and aim at the knee of the marauder holding the gun to Troy’s head. You wink at Troy then pull the trigger. All hell breaks loose as the bandit falls on his failed knee and shouts. You pushed Troy off of you then opened fire on the small gathering until Troy pulled a piece of sheet metal between you two and them with his metal arm.

“I should have enough-” You started to say. He cut you off and pulled out dual knives.

“I’ll go for the goliath.” He said. You hesitated but he seemed pretty serious about it so you didn’t say anything and nodded.

“I push this thing over then we’ll attack. Don’t die. I’d like to fuck you.” He said before using his metal arm to shove the metal sheet over. A squelching sound was heard and blood ran from under it. Your mouth curved into a manic smile that you only got when you fought.

“Nice.” Troy said before launching at the goliath. You looked at the group of 13 left then to your gun and smiled at them. You held the trigger as blood flew from the bodies of the bandits that dared attack you. After two rounds of ammo, they were no longer recognizable bodies and instead pieces of meat lying in chunks around you. You were unsure where Troy had led the goliath but after hearing a feral howl, you managed to find them. The goliath was hunched over, blood pouring from his neck, arms and torso. His eye sockets were empty and one of his hands missing. You caught up to Troy and took in the bent metal of the lower part of his right arm.

“Got too close too soon.” Troy said as if reading your mind.

“Should have just let me shoot him.” You replied. You wiped your cheek and pulled away bloody fingers. Whether it was your blood or the bandits’, you weren’t sure. Troy looked just as well. The goliath’s blood was drying around his hands and his open stomach had an obvious cut.

“You’re hurt.” You said. He ran a hand through your hair.

“Not too bad.” He said, remnants of a manic smile evident on his face. You find yourself smiling at the thought of Troy ripping the goliath’s eyes out with his hands.

“Glad you’re alive.” He said.

“Likewise.” You responded. The next thing you know you’re back against a wall with Troy’s metal hand trapping you as he devours your mouth. You were just as frantic as you reciprocated and he pulled away to lick a stripe up your neck. He returned to your mouth, tasting slightly metallic but just as desperate. You felt like you could drown in the feeling of him against you. The drying blood on his hand is sticky as he curls it around your throat.

“When we get back to the Shaks, I want you in my tent. Immediately.” He growled in your ear and you shivered, nodding rapidly.

So yes, in hindsight, getting a location from a group of known bandits should have tipped you off to it being a set up. But you could care less now that you have access to Troy Calypso’s bed when he calls.


End file.
